Maria's Revival
by sexysonic
Summary: Maria has been revived and Shadow couldn't be any happier. However, Maria starts spending way to much time with Sonic and Shadow will not stand for that. What happens when Maria's revival doesn't go the way Shadow had hoped? ShadMaria SonMaria Sonadow. warnings: contains Yaoi and death.


**Maria's revival**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a nice day; no missions from GUN, no energetic blue hedgehogs to annoy me, it was truly relaxing. I had decided to spend my morning thinking, under the cool shade of a tree rooted on a cliff overlooking the city of station square. The sun was high in the cloudless sky and the occasional chirp of a bird could be heard in the distance. I sighed; Maria would have liked the view. I could feel my heart clench and my eyes sting at the memory of her; there wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think about her. I frowned as I started to ask myself the same questions that I asked myself every day; why her? Why did she have to die instead of me? She was happy, carefree…beautiful, someone as nice as her doesn't deserve to die! In many ways sonic reminds me of her. Of course, I would rather die than admit it out loud. I shut my eyes, ready to drift off into a deep sleep and try to forget about everything when I heard a soft thumping in the distance. My sharp ears pricked up at the noise. I recognised who it was immediately; the blue hedgehog. Was he here already to ruin my day? Hmph, great.

I continued to lean against the tree until I saw sonic himself grinning down at me.

'What do you want faker?' I greeted with a growl. His grin only got wider. What was he so happy about? I was used to him smiling like an idiot all the time but today his smile seemed extra bright.

'Shads, we found a way!' I sighed; the idiot wasn't making any sense.

'Found a way for what?' I snapped, I didn't have time for this. I was surprised when the faker knelt down on his hands and knees and put his face right near mine. I was about to punch him for invading my personal space when he grabbed me in a hug and yelled in delight;

'We found a way to bring Maria back!'

…what?

…did I hear him correctly…?

…did he just say that he found a way to bring Maria back!

I sat there paralysed. The faker was still hugging me but I couldn't push him off. I never thought this even possible! I can bring my only childhood friend, the girl I care for more than anything back to life! This must be a dream! If I am dreaming than I don't ever want to wake up!

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice sonic stop hugging me and look at me in concern.

'Are you ok shads? You're zoning off a bit there…' I only blinked in response. The information about Maria had yet to sink into my brain.

'Anyway shads, hurry! Everyone's waiting at tails's lab for you! We can revive Maria as soon as you get there!' sonic smiled widely at me. I got off the floor slowly, not fully knowing if this was just a joke or not. Sonic laughed and dragged me by the arm towards tails lab.

We had broken into a full on sprint. While I ran I was still trying to organise my feelings. I had been sad, angry and alone for so long my body didn't seem to know how to handle the sudden joy and excitement I am feeling. I can't believe it! Maria is finally returning to me! I will once again see her pretty smile and hear her contagious laugh. Once again I will be able to hold her in my arms and breathe in her sweet scent! My heart filled with a warm tingly feeling. It felt…nice. And for once in so many years, I cracked a real smile.

We had finally reached tails's lab. He had built it in in the middle of nowhere. Faker grinned at me before swiftly pushing the door open. I stepped inside, still slightly expecting this to be a prank. The first thing I saw was a pink blur rushing past me and clinging to faker. I frowned; it was Amy. I didn't have anything personal against her; it was just that I felt angry whenever she hugged the faker or talking about him. I decided to ignore the pink hedgehog gagging sonic with her death squeeze. I turned my attention to a group of people circling a machine, looking to be studying it and whispering amongst themselves. I walked towards them, only to now recognise them as rouge, knuckles, cream, the Chaotix, vanilla and tails.

Tails turned to me and smiled.

'Shadow! You're here! Look at this! It's my best invention yet!' he gave a little giggle. He was obviously happy. My heart once again tightened at the thought of Maria coming back. I had to suppress the urge to hug the fox; it was his invention after all that will bring Maria back.

I walked over to the machine. It was big and grey with pipes and buttons coming from it in every single direction. Chaos emeralds had been fitted into the top where the body of the machine, which was a large tube, was. I gulped. This was the machine that was going to bring my precious Maria back?

Faker and the pink one had now joined the group. I could feel faker's eyes on me, like they were trying to undress me with just a stare (not that I'm wearing clothes…). I was going to glare at him back but tails interrupted me.

'Okay everyone, before I start the procedure, I'm going to explain how this machine works.'

I clenched my fists. I was trying to be patient, and I didn't even know if this will work, but all wanted was to have Maria in my arms again. I don't think I can wait for a pesky rundown on how it was going to happen. I scowled; I _have_ to wait. Being impatient, like a certain idiotic hedgehog, would get me nowhere.

'you see' the fox began pointing the two chaos emeralds 'the emeralds provide a wave of energetic vibes that carry on through to the motherboard of the machine making it turn the energy into a negative source for the chaos emeralds to then feed on. This lets the chaos emeralds pluck an object from anywhere, by using the keyboard attached, in any part of time to then be teleported into this tube here!' he looked at me. 'In this case, we will be bringing back Maria just before she…erm, dies.' Tails stated the last part weekly, trying not to offend me. I'll admit, I was slightly offended. But I shook it off knowing that Maria will be with me once again.

…what? If I, the ultimate life form has trouble figuring out what he just said than there's no way the others understood. I looked at the others and saw them all either look at tails with quizzical expressions or, like the faker, transfix themselves on a random object in the room in hope that it would be more interesting than the young genius's talking.

'Stand back!' tails shouted. Everyone including myself stood as far away as they possibly could. Amy clung to sonic like a lost child, whom I felt a little pissed off about, and sonic looked as if he was going to die from loss of oxygen. Cream and Charmy were hiding behind vector and vanilla whilst rouge, knuckles and Espio stood closest to the machine. I myself stayed furthest back. I was scared. Scared that things would go wrong, and I wouldn't get Maria back and scared that the others would see me cry. No one had ever seen me cry, I had a reputation after all.

I got snapped out of my thoughts by blinding flashes coming from the machine. I shut my eyes. Around 5 minutes had passed before I could reopen them. I blinked at the machine. I could see an overly excited tails jumping around and a human female figure inside the tube. I froze. It was really her! Maria had been brought back to life! My eyes watered and my heart pounded. Nothing else existed except for me and Maria. Hot tears streamed down my face but I didn't care; embarrassing me in front of the others was the least of my concerns now. I ran towards the machine pushing tails out of the way. I hastily lifted the heavy metal door of the pod open. I gasped. Maria was lying there eyes closed. My fingers trembled wanting to touch her to make sure she was real. She looked exactly like how I remembered her; calm, beautiful, and with a vibrant happy glow surrounding her.

I stroked her face. It was soft, softer then my chest fur. I smiled for the second time that day. I could hear the others shuffle around me trying to get a glimpse of the girl I had been obsessing over for years. My eyes never left her face. I was too happy to even function properly. Slowly, like a butterfly Maria fluttered her eyes open. Amazing blue crystal eyes looked at me. I couldn't breathe. It seemed I was falling for her all over again.

'Shadow?' she whispered 'w-where am I?'

_**To be continued…**_

_**I hope I didn't write anybody too OOC. I haven't really written in shadows POV before so please tell me if he needs to be angrier or something…**_

_**Anyway, I hope the story was ok…I'm not known for my writing skills so please cut me some slack ^^**_

_**Please ignore the grammar mistakes ^^**_


End file.
